


One Piece PETs: Thanksgiving Special

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [91]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hilarity ensues in this Thanksgiving fic. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Thanksgiving Special

**One Piece: Thanksgiving Special**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This cool series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****November 27th*****

 

It was that time of year again.

 

   Thanksgiving. The time we give thanks for everything we have...and in Monkey D. Luffy's case, eat as much food as humanly and even inhumanly possible.

 

   Right now, the captain is sitting on the railing in front of the kitchen, where Sanji is hard at work making the food for the Thanksgiving feast. He licked his lips, waiting to eat all of the tasty food tonight. Even his stomach was getting impatient.

 

"I know," he spoke to his stomach. "I can't wait either."

 

"Talking to your stomach again, Luffy?" Nami asked as she came over.

 

"...Yes." Luffy answered. "Nami, when is Sanji gonna have the food ready? I'm starving!"

 

"Not until dinnertime, Luffy." Nami answered. "You just have to be patient, like the rest of us."

 

"I know that," Luffy replied as he rubbed his growling stomach. "tell that to my stomach!"

 

*****Meanwhile, in Luffy's stomach*****

 

   The Bear and the Lion are dueling once again. And this time, it looked like a Gorilla had entered the fight, as well! The ape punched both the lion and the bear in the face! Then, it roared while thumping its fists against its chest.

 

"BE QUIET IN THERE!!" Luffy shouted from outside.

 

The Gorilla grunted, as if it was saying, "Yeah, yeah."

 

*****Outside Luffy's stomach*****

 

Luffy sighed in frustration.

 

"Sometimes I think I was cursed with this appetite," he spoke up. "I think everyone in my family is."

 

Nami just pet Luffy on the head.

 

"You'll get to eat soon," she told him, "and then after Thanksgiving, you can sleep for most of the day."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "I can't wait!"

 

"But Luffy," Nami started, "you do know Thanksgiving is not just about eating all that food, right? It's about being together and being thankful for what we have."

 

"I know that, Nami," Luffy said. "it's just that I've always looked forward to all of that food."

 

Nami giggled.

 

"Hai, hai," she spoke up. "you'll eat soon, I promise. Why don't you do something to keep yourself busy until then?"

 

"Like what?" Luffy asked.

 

"Uhhh..." Nami muttered. "...why not watch television?"

 

"I guess," Luffy answered. "they should be showing Thanksgiving specials, right now."

 

_'As long as they don't show food,'_ he thought.

 

(A/N: _Tha~t's wha~t you~ thi~nk._ )

 

*****Later*****

 

Luffy is in the Aquarium Bar, watching television.

 

"Maybe this will help," he muttered. "it's not like they're all about food."

 

Right now, he is watching the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Special.

 

"This seems nice," he smiled. "I mean, who doesn't love the Peanuts Gang?"

 

As he watched the special, it showed a scene with food in it.

 

"...I spoke too soon," Luffy spoke up before he turned off the TV. "what the heck am I supposed to do, now!?"

 

His stomach growled again, much to his annoyance.

 

"Oh, be quiet!" Luffy shouted. "You're not making it better!!"

 

His stomach growled again, as if to say, "Screw you!"

 

"Ugh...!" Luffy groaned.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   Sanji whistled a little tune as he put the turkey in the oven. It was "Copacabana" by Barry Manilow. Without Luffy to bother him, the cooking of the food was well underway.

 

"It's almost too good to be true." he spoke up.

 

_'Although, I probably shouldn't have said anything,'_ he thought. _'I might jinx it.'_

 

So far, nothing happened...yet.

 

_'Or not.'_

 

   As of right now, Sanji had made mashed potatoes with gravy, pumpkin pie (two of them), roast beef, honey-glazed ham, spinach, cranberry sauce, and grilled corn on the cob. Now all that was left was the turkey, which was stuffed with garlic and basted with pineapple juice.

 

"Until the turkey's done cooking, I can just sit back, relax, and not worry about Luffy trying to barge in."

 

That is just what he did. Not long after, Luffy came in.

 

"Great..." Sanji muttered.

 

"Hi, Sanji!" Luffy greeted. "Did you-"

 

"No, I did not do something with my hair," Sanji interrupted, "and before you say anything else, no I am not using new hair gel, no I do not look younger, no I did not shave- even though I'm considering it- and no, I am not wearing a new cologne. Therefore, NO YOU WILL NOT EAT YET!!"

 

"BUT, I'M HUNGRY!!!" Luffy complained.

 

"TOUGH TITTIES, MONKEY BOY!!!" Sanji snapped. "NOW, SCRAM!!!"

 

"But--"

 

***THONK!!***

 

Sanji threw a meat cleaver at Luffy, which ended up sticking to the door frame behind the Capuchin Monkey Man.

 

"AAAAAH!!" Luffy screamed as he ran out. "OKAY!!! I'M GOIN'!!!"

 

*****Later*****

 

Luffy is in the library, holdings his hands over his head and pouting, miserably. His stomach wasn't making things any better.

 

"Be quiet~!" Luffy whined. "You're killing me!!"

 

At that moment, Nami entered.

 

"Still hungry, huh?" she asked.

 

Luffy whimpered and nodded his head.

 

"I tried watching TV," he explained, "but it didn't work."

 

"It showed food, didn't it?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes...!" Luffy squeaked. "Nami, I don't know WHAT to do! I'm at my wit's end!! If I don't get food, soon, I'm gonna start eating the next thing I lay my eyes on!!"

 

Soon, a little spider came crawling by and Luffy licked his lips as he drooled. Nami's eyes went wide in horror.

 

"Oh, god, Luffy, please don't!!" she cried.

 

Luffy pounced on the spider, though it scurried away before he could grab it.

 

"COME BACK HERE, FOOD!!!" Luffy shouted before he gave chase.

 

"LUFFY, LEAVE THAT POOR SPIDER ALONE!!!" Nami shouted as she ran after Luffy.

 

   This was surprising coming from Nami, considering her fear of spiders, but even she couldn't let Luffy eat a defenseless spider! The spider crawled under the door and Luffy effortlessly ripped the door open and continued chasing after the poor arachnid.

 

"FOOD!! FOOD!!!" Luffy shouted with a drooling mouth. "MINE!!! MI~NE!!!!"

 

*****Meanwhile, in the Aquarium Bar*****

 

Usopp and Chopper are playing checkers. And so far, the reindeer appeared to have the Ferret Man trapped.

 

_'I don't believe this!'_ Usopp exclaimed mentally. _'He's boxed me!'_

 

"It's your move, Usopp," Chopper spoke with a cocky grin. "I got all day."

 

"Get off my back!" Usopp barked. "I got this!!"

 

   A bead of sweat ran across Usopp's brow as he took a deep breath and made his move. Chopper smirked at this, and he grabbed his piece and jumped over Usopp's last three!

 

"HUH?!" Usopp questioned.

 

"King Me!" the reindeer exclaimed.

 

"Fuck my life." Usopp muttered.

 

Suddenly, the little spider scurried by.

 

"Aww, look at the cute little spider!" Usopp cooed.

 

"Cool!" Chopper added.

 

At that moment, Luffy burst into the room!

 

"THE SPIDER IS MINE~!!!" he hollered with a look that was a mix of both hungry and crazy. "MWAHAHAHA~!!!!!"

 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!!!!!" Usopp shrieked. "LUFFY'S GONE MAD WITH HUNGER AGAIN!!!"

 

"MOMMY~!!!!!" Chopper screamed, hiding behind the Ferret Man.

 

Soon, Nami came in.

 

"LUFFY, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" she shouted.

 

Luffy didn't listen, for he continued chasing after the spider. Not just that, he began chasing Usopp and Chopper, too!

 

"LUFFY, IT'S US!!!" Usopp shouted. "WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, REMEMBER?!?!"

 

Luffy only laughed maniacally.

 

"LUFFY, STOP!!!!" Nami shouted as she grabbed his tail. "IT'S USOPP AND CHOPPER!!!"

 

He still wouldn't listen. The deranged Monkey Man continued giving chase with Nami hanging on to his tail.

 

*****Meanwhile, in the library*****

 

Robin was reading a book. It was a book on the history of Thanksgiving.

 

_'I feel bad for the Native Americans.'_ she thought. _'Eventually forced to give up their land...how heartbreaking.'_

 

   Just then, the spider scurried into the room. Robin blinked, wondering what it was running away from. At that instant, Chopper and Usopp ran in and locked the door, panting heavily.

 

"...Luffy went crazy again, didn't he?" Robin asked.

 

"What do you think?!" Usopp asked as he showed Robin his tail, which is missing some fur and riddled with bite marks.

 

"He even nibbled on my antlers!" Chopper cried.

 

Robin sighed before she closed her book.

 

"I'll handle this." she told them. "Open the door."

 

"What?!" Usopp questioned. "Are you mad?!!"

 

"He's gonna try and eat us!!!" Chopper added.

 

"Open the door." Robin repeated.

 

Usopp and Chopper sighed...before they reluctantly opened the door.

 

"Please, be careful." Chopper pleaded.

 

"Yeah, he's dangerous!" Usopp added.

 

"I know what I'm doing," Robin reassured as she walked out. "trust me."

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Nami is still trying to hold Luffy back and she's not having any luck.

 

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, LUFFY!!!" Nami cried. "YOU'VE GOTTA COME TO YOUR SENSES!!!!!"

 

Yet, Luffy wouldn't listen, for he was too blinded by his hunger.

 

"OCHO FLEUR!!!"

 

Out of nowhere, eight wings appeared, binding the hungry Monkey Man.

 

"ACK!!!" Luffy cried. "ROBIN, LET GO!!!"

 

"Not until you calm down." Robin spoke up.

 

"NEVER!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

Robin sighed at this.

 

"You leave me with no choice, then." she told him.

 

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked.

 

"You're about to find out," Robin smirked. "DOS FLEUR!"

 

Soon, two more wings appeared in between Luffy's legs, much to his dread.

 

"Oh, no...!" he muttered. "Not that! Anything but that!!"

 

"Do you promise to stop going on a rampage?" Robin asked.

 

"YES!!! OKAY!!!" Luffy answered. "JUST DON'T CRUSH MY _JUEVOS_!!!"

 

Robin relented and let Luffy go. The poor Monkey Man curled up in fetal position with comical tears in his eyes.

 

"The...horror...!" he whispered. "The horror!"

 

Nami knelt down beside him and rubbed his arm.

 

"There, there, Lulu-chan," she spoke, softly. "it'll be all right."

 

At that point, Sanji came outside.

 

"Dinner's ready!" he called.

 

Now, normally, Luffy would be overjoyed about having supper...this isn't one of those times.

 

"Luffy, didn't you hear him?" Nami asked. "It's time to eat."

 

"...I don't want to eat dinner." he answered. "I have no right to...not after I tried to eat that spider, Usopp, and Chopper."

 

Everyone gasped at this.

 

"Luffy, what the heck are you saying!?" Franky exclaimed. "We can't have Thanksgiving without you!"

 

"Thanksgiving is about being together, Luffy," Nami spoke, worriedly. "it's not just about eating."

 

Luffy looked at Nami.

 

"I know that," he told her. "but...I just tried to eat my friends and an innocent little spider."

 

"So what?!" Zoro questioned. "Quit the sob-story and just come eat, already!"

 

"Zoro!" Robin scolded.

 

"What?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"Luffy, please," Nami begged. "come and eat with us. We know you're hungry."

 

Luffy chewed his lip as his stomach growled.

 

"SHUT UP IN THERE!!!!!" Luffy shouted as he punched his stomach.

 

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT!!!" Zoro shouted as he grabbed Luffy. "YOU EATING WITH US WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!"

 

"NO!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Luffy yelled as he kicked about. "PUT ME DOWN!!!"

 

Soon, he put his finger in his mouth and, seconds later, he put it in Zoro's ear.

 

"YAAAAH!!" Zoro screamed. "WET WILLY!!!"

 

He let go of Luffy and the Monkey Man used this chance to make a break for it. However, Nami tackled him to the deck!

 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP ACTING STUPID!!!" Nami replied.

 

"DAMMIT, NAMI, I'M A MONSTER!!!!" Luffy yelled. "I DON'T DESERVE TO EAT WITH YOU GUYS!!!!"

 

"YES, YOU DO!!!" Nami rebuked.

 

"NOT IF USOPP AND CHOPPER DON'T FORGIVE ME!!! AND I DON'T BLAME THEM IF THEY NEVER FORGIVE ME!!!"

 

"BUT, WE DO FORGIVE YOU!!!"

 

Luffy looked at Usopp and Chopper in surprise.

 

"Luffy, we know it wasn't your fault," Usopp spoke up. "you were just really hungry."

 

"Yeah, and besides, we blame Sanji for it." Chopper added.

 

"WHAT?!" questioned Sanji. "YOU'RE BLAMING THIS ALL ON ME!?"

 

At that moment, Usopp grabbed a hold of Sanji's neck and lifted him up in the air!

 

"LISTEN, YOU LOVESICK FOX!!! EVERY TIME LUFFY GOES MAD WITH HUNGER, _WE'RE_ THE ONES WHO SUFFER!!!" the sniper shouted, before shaking the cook. **"AND YOU WOULDN'T GIVE HIM ANY APPETIZERS, AND YOU SAY YOU DON'T WANT SOMEONE TO STARVE?!! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, YOU HYPOCRITE?!!?"**

 

"Yeah!" Chopper exclaimed. "Some cook you are!"

 

"That's what I've been saying for two years now!" Zoro exclaimed. "Finally, someone agrees with me!"

 

"Usopp, let go...!" Sanji choked. "PLEASE!!!"

 

Usopp did just that and Sanji gasped for air.

 

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he asked. "Now, can we all please eat before the food gets cold?"

 

"Okay," Luffy replied, before turning to Usopp, Chopper, and the spider. "I'm sorry, Usopp. I'm sorry, Chopper. And I'm sorry, spider."

 

"It's cool," Usopp responded with a smile.

 

"Yeah!" Chopper added.

 

   The spider is sitting in its web with the words "S'aright" written in it. Luffy grinned. Although, his stomach growled, causing him to deflate in discomfort.

 

"I'm so hungry~!" he whined.

 

"Come on, buddy." Usopp spoke as he slung Luffy's arm around his shoulder, helped him up, and led him to the galley. "Time to fill that belly of yours."

 

"Yay...!" Luffy cheered, weakly.

 

*****Later*****

 

   Luffy is happily eating a turkey leg. Zoro was eating roast beef. Nami ate sweet potatoes. Usopp ate some of the honey-glazed ham. Chopper had cranberry sauce. Brook had corn on the cob. Robin had mashed potatoes. Franky ate some of the spinach. Blizzard ate the other turkey leg and Sanji had stuffing. All in all, it was a pretty normal dinner.

 

"Thanks, guys." Luffy spoke up as he ate.

 

"You're welcome, Luffy." everyone replied.

 

"Next time, I'll take extra measures to make sure you don't go hungry before the dinner," Sanji added. "I promise."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks, Sanji!"

 

"No problem." Sanji answered.

 

Afterwards, everyone had finished eating. Luffy's stomach was so bloated, it looked like he might burst if he ate any more food.

 

"That was good." he noted.

 

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Sanji told him.

 

"Thanks again for the grub, Sanji." Luffy replied.

 

"You're welcome, Captain." the Fox Man responded.

 

Nami and Robin both chuckled. Zoro licked his paws, savoring every last bit of the roasted beef.

 

"Not bad." he commented.

 

"That's all you have to say?" Sanji asked.

 

"At least I didn't say it was gross," Zoro replied. "Jeez, take the damn compliment."

 

"Feh!" Sanji scoffed. "Whatever."

 

"That was very delicious, Sanji." Robin spoke up.

 

"Thank you, Robin-chan!" Sanji beamed.

 

Robin chuckled while Zoro rolled his good eye in annoyance.

 

"Sheesh," the Tiger Man grumbled. "What an idiot."

 

To calm him down, Robin scratched behind his ears. Of course, this caused him to purr, as usual.

 

"Great food, Sanji!" Usopp spoke as he got up.

 

"Yeah!" Chopper agreed. "The best!"

 

"Thanks, you guys." Sanji replied.

 

"You're welcome!" the sniper and the doctor both told him.

 

"Can someone get Luffy a wheelbarrow?" Nami asked, pointing to a sleepy, fat Luffy.

 

"I'll go get it." Franky answered as he got up and left to go and retrieve a wheelbarrow.

 

_'Good grief,'_ Blizzard thought. _'my master's such a glutton.'_

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Thank you for the fabulous dinner, Sanji-san!"

 

"No problem." Sanji answered.

 

At that point, Franky came back with a wheelbarrow.

 

"Got one." he spoke up.

 

Nami rolled the sleeping Luffy over to Franky, who lifted him up onto the wheelbarrow.

 

"Thanks, Franky." Nami told him.

 

"No problem." he replied.

 

He carried Luffy out of the kitchen. All the while, Luffy was snoring away.

 

"That glutton," Nami spoke up. "I can't tell you how many times I almost threw my back out trying to help him up."

 

"Tell me about it," Zoro concurred. "Even I can barely lift that pig!"

 

Nami sighed.

 

"Oh, well," she shrugged. "At least he's satisfied."

 

"Yeah," Zoro agreed. "even if it's for a few hours."

 

"Fine by me." Nami replied as she left the kitchen.

 

_'Knowing Nami, she's probably gonna give him a belly rub.'_ Blizzard thought.

 

   Sure enough, he was right. Nami was indeed rubbing Luffy's engorged tummy, and the latter was enjoying every second of it. In fact, it made him even sleepier.

 

"Sweet dreams, Luffy."

 

Luffy snored in response.

 

"Heh," Nami chuckled. "you big glutton."

 

"...Nami," Luffy muttered in his sleep. "more meat, please."

 

Nami rolled her eyes.

 

"Also...I love you." the Monkey Man added.

 

The navigator smiled.

 

"I love you, too."

 

Subsequently, she left Luffy to rest.

 

"Happy Thanksgiving, Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all knew this was coming.:D
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.:)


End file.
